


Flesh

by Lillian_Williams



Series: Same Time Next Week [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Will Graham, Belts, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, First In The Fandom, Flesh by Simon Curtis, Free Will, Gags, Hannibal Loves Will, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychoanalysis, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Scratching, Snogging, Suits, Top Hannibal Lecter, Whipping, Wine, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Williams/pseuds/Lillian_Williams
Summary: Will shows up at his psychiatrists late one night for some unconventional therapy and gets exactly what he bargained for.





	1. None Of The Above

Will didnt know what else to do. he passsed around his empty, darkened classroom untill his legs went numb. skin ablaze, mind in a haze he found himself in front of Dr. Lecters offices. the reverb from a knock; he didnt remember making, ringing in his ears. the door opened and Will was greeted by german opera, sandlewood, and Dr. Lecters usual level of pristine composure. he was wearing one of his grey suits. must be wednesday.  
"Will, its quite late are you alright?"  
"no, i am not, may I please come in?" Will spilled out all in one breath. Hannibal moved aside with an outstretched arm welcoming the frantic boy into his office. Will bee lined for the space between the armchairs his shoes sinking into the decadent rug.  
"I'm having a glass of wine would you like one?"  
"yes, please."  
"red, rose, or white?" Will did not answer eyes boring into a space on the flood his minds eye a speeding crousel of red wine and blood, of ocean trenches and bottomless graves.  
"Will?"  
"hu, oh, umm, white. please, thank you."Will receded into his mind. when he resurfaced Dr. Lecter was standing in front of him holding a glass of near ephervesant wine and a honey colored apple. no doubt grown in Dr. Lecters backyard.  
"thank you ." Will said absent mindedly thaking offered items in his hands. the earthen heaviness of Hannibals mahogany soap soaking into the air around him. taking a long draw from the glass Will inquired "im grateful but why the apple?"  
"I'm assuming it has been a long time since you have eaten and the sugar in an apple is quickly and easily digested. plus the flavor compliments the flavors in the wine." biting into the apple Will could feel Hannibals eyes scanning him, like a computer scans for viruses. Will suddenly felt all to aware of his greasy hair, dirty fingernails and sleepless purple eyes. every wrinkle in his shirt becoming a reason why seeking help seemed senseless.  
"did you grow this your self."  
"I did. what gave me away?" Hannibal replied with one of his mico-smirks.  
"lucky guess." Will answered taking another long drink from the sparkling crystal glass. still standing Will polished off the wine. pondering the fact that Hannibals wine cellar was undoubtedly worth more than his house. shifting in place, empty glass in hand he dropped into the armchair; laying the glass to rest on a end table, shoulders curling in as he propped his elbows on his knees.  
"how are you feeling today Will?"  
"are you asking as a friend or as my psychiatrist? "  
"i am always asking as a friend but that dosnt stop me from analyzing it as a psychiatrist." Will huffed a breath dropping his face into his hands. fingertips resting in his hairline.  
'i feel...tired. no tired dosnt cover it...exhausted is an understatement i feel...depleted. even that seems insufficient."  
"in what way." Hanniabl asked. Will gave a breathy laugh  
"answer D all of the above." Hannibal offered up a small smirk but said nothing. "i feel like a dish rag thats been used and wrung out one too many times...'hell is murky.' Will muttered to himself.  
"are you a fan of Shakespeare.  
"depends on the play I suppose...and whos preforming"  
"do you relate to Macbeth?" Hannibal queried. Will paused.  
"i think i relate more to lady Macbeth."  
"why is that?"  
"in getting inside these killers heads i feel i take on their...their guilt. they did the killing but the blood is none the less on my hands. they did it and im the one thats kept up at night..."  
"many people blame lady Macbeth for the deaths in the play."  
"yes but they forget about the witches. they negate Macbeths free will. those are also the ones that forget...lady Macbeth...stopped. Macbeth did not...he just...kept...killing...but it seemed all the blood washed down stream. he was the murderer but she was the one scrubbing her skin off in her sleep!." Will shouted. he didnt remember standing up but here he was. sitting back down with a ram rod spine he kept his gaze level. regardless of how it hurt.  
"oh will these hands nare be clean?" said Dr. Lecter. Will turned his attention back to his psychiatrist. Hannibals face was that seething blank he used when he spoke of his patient and himself in tandem. becoming exposed in his attempt to guide his clients to their revelation. Will worried at his lower lip. searching for a word he knew but would never locate. the room was devoid of conversation for a long while. Will couldnt bring himself to talk and Hannibal knew how to play the long game. sipping on his wine like they were lounging in a drawing room.  
"i hate this job." Will said flatly, breaking the silence. he hadn't the faintest idea how long he had sat there. jaw locked, eyes drilling into a space just above hannibals shoulder. he wasnt sure exactly where he had gone...someplace dark. someplace cold. nevertheless he found himself; once again, in the land of the living. the full measure of gravity bearing down on his lungs. bespeckled eyes clicking over to the statue of a man made of pitch and horns. Will blinked away the hallucination with a practiced hand as he attempted to reconcile what he saw, what he felt, what he had been told and what he knew to be true. patient like a cathedral gargoyle Dr. Lecter repeated a question Will was sure he had asked more than once.  
"then why do you do it?"  
"some one has to." Hannibal crooked a brow. knowing full well a persons first answer is rarely the truth "it pays well." Hannibal laced his fingers in his lap. drawing the truth out of Will with each adjustment of their non verbal conversation "could you see me doing anything else?"  
"I could see you being adept at a great many things but that dosent tell me why you remain at such a tasking job."  
"I suppose I take comfort in knowing I'm helping people. that even if i cant look them in they eye i can save their lives."  
"do you feel the need to save those around you."  
"personally or professionally."  
"both."  
"I dont feel that I do, but i suppose my menagerie of canines paints a diffrent picture."  
"your relationship with your pets simply adds another facet to your character. just becasue you like taking in stray dogs dosent mean youre inherently equipped to catch everything the FBI has been throwing at you."  
"I know i can handle it. i just..."Will let out a tumecent sigh "i just need to focus." he added pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"sounds to me like you need more self care."  
"what?  
"self care. constructive relaxing in the name of ones overall health. you need ot unwind Will. its impossible to see the path before you with your eyes screwed shut." Wills eyes met Hannibals. the two men each noted a shift in the other.


	2. Make Me A Mute

Hooking his eyes into Wills. Hannibal unfastened his cuff links, setting them on a near by table with metallic clink. eyes never leaving Wills. Hannibal rolled up he sleeves with weighted intent. Will squirmed under the intense, unblinking gaze. every fiber willing the other not to run in the face of a predator. standing with ease Hannibal strode to the front of his desk with a near exaggerated air of leisure. resting against the desk he turned to face Will head on. hands delicately unwrapping his patterned tie. silk still dangling from his fingers he unfastened the buttons of his flawless burgundy shirt just enough to expose the peaking collar underneath. Hannibal waited with growing bemusement as he saw Wills jugular roll with a straine'd gulp. cheeks and neck a reddening pink under week long scruff. Will stood abruptly moving to pour himself a glass of water. heaving several lurching swigs a twitching set to his jaw he turned to face Hannibal. Hannibal let his head tilt back exposing the bare flesh of his neck. Will turned on a point and stepped toward Hannibal. eyes landing everywhere but on his Psychiatrists. Will crashed into Hannibal like the ocean on a cliff face and Hannibal took the impact wrapping Will up in his arms as the quivering empath all but collapsed into Hannibals warmth. Will kissed Hannibal the a hounds nose kisses the earth. searching, meandering, unwavering. coming up for air he reddened himself from Hannibals lips. his body a trembling miasma of water held in by the insufficient bounds of his flesh. his sodden ocular orbs curling up at Hannibals feet.  
"help me." Will said. words not yet a whisper. Hannibal heard him but wasnt about to let his patient off the hook that easily.  
"excuse me?"  
"help me." Will restated. Hannibal felt a drop of saline land on the toe of his polished leather shoes.  
"look at me Will." muscles twitching Will dragged his gaze up to meet Dr. Lecters "say it again." Hannibal whispered palm resting on Wills cheek.  
"please...help me." Will reiterated. loosed tears soaking into the collar of his shirt. lips quivering at the implications. a smile twitched across Hannibals face as he took Wills lower lip in between his teeth. canines pinching the delicate skin. Will gasped and receded as a sprig of blood crested his lip. Hannibal sucked the reddened flesh back into his mouth. tongue tip flicking the blood from the seeping pinprick. taking Wills wrists in hand he wrapped the slender appendages in his silken neck tie. unsurity flitted across Wills face. Hannibal wiped it away with a heavy kissed pressed to the place where Wills thumbs met. Will sighed but gave a shaking nod. Hannibal knotted the fabric around Wills wrists. pulling him to the slopped library stairs. guiding his back to the stairs Hannibal bound Wills wrists over his had on the highest wrung he could reach.  
"I have a few questions for you." Hannibal said.  
"shoot."  
"stinging or thudding?" He asked matterafactly. Will took a few short breaths cheeks ever more pink. eyes hiding in the carpet at his feet.  
"stinging" Will replied. Hannibals lips rolled into a faint smile  
"i dont play with safe words. if you say no i will tak you at your word do you understand?" Will nodded  
"i need your words."  
"i understand."  
"good. my next question is more abstract but im sure my meaning will be clear."  
"go on."  
"ladder or diving board?" Will was confused for a nano second before replying.  
"diving board." Hannibal smiled again. unbuttoning Wills shirt he pulled his body flush with the boys cupping the back of his neck he drank in Wills scents; the layers of his aroma like the notes in wine or the cords in a symphony. Wills was a vintage he intended to get drunk on. hooking a finger under the collar of Wills crisp white shirt Hannibal set his mouth to work on the sensitive skin of Wills jutting collar bone. teeth grazing bone, tongue dancing over nerves. Will shuddered at the contact as Hannibal repeated the affection on the opposing side. Hannibals mouth wandered up his neck and over his ears across his cheek down his coratted and back to where he had started.  
"my next question is rather crucial."  
"I'm listening." Hannibal coiled his gaze around Wills wide eyes. hands trailing down Wills chest.  
"Can I leave marks?" Dr. Lecter watched with quiet glee as Grahms eyes dilated. Will held his breath in a vice behind his teeth, but the visibal throb of his sternum was omnipresent.  
"yes." Will replied. each leg beging the other not to collapse. Hannibal had been waiting to sink his teeth into Will Grahm since the day they met. he had to force himself not to stare at the pulse points in his neck. he sank his fangs into every nodule of flesh he could clench his teeth around. dragging arrested cries from Wills throat. once Hannibal had kissed, licked, or bitten every inch of exposed skin...he made more. taking the gut of Wills shirt in his fists he ripped a hole in the core of the garment. tearing at the fabric untill it bisected. exposing Wills now bare chest and accompanying thatch of dark curls. without preamble Hannibal ran all of his nails down the length of Wills torso. the young man pulled away from the sudden contact. Hannibal did it again this time Will curled into the sensation. Hannibal continued untill the speckling of petichia bloomed across his skin. taking the hankie from his jacket pocket he balled it up in his hand and raised that hand to Wills eye level.  
"open." Will quietly acquiesced. "good boy." he praised, shoving the fabric between Wills teeth. eyes never leaving Wills face. Hannibal slid his belt from around his hips. taking the ends in his fists he made a soft fold in the leather "i'll stop when i believe you are done, agreed?" Will closed his eyes for a moment, balled his fists and nodded. Hannibal nodded back before bringing the strap across the soft flesh at Wills waist. Hannibal brought the belt across Wills torso over and over untill he stopped trying to flinching away, skin red from repeated impact. Hannibal pocketed the belt before setting to work on the fastening of Wills pants. belt unlooped, buttons undone the trousers slid off of Wills slender hips without assistance. stepping into Wills breathing space once more Hannibal dragged his nails across the pale skin of Wills thighs. with the surface thoroughly marred Hannibal struck the scratches with his belt untill blood broke the skin and tears seeped from Wills eyes. his screams naught but warbles through the fabric. it was here, with a singular bead of sweat working its way down Hannibals hairline, that the Dr. took notice of Wills straining erection. Will felt the Drs. clinical gaze and wanted to pull away but he had no where to go and for some sick reason that made hims all the more inticed. failing to hide his blush Hannibal stepped forward untying one of Wills hands. the Dr. took Wills chin between his thub and fore knuckle, holding his gaze "show me how you need to be touched." Will could say nothing but his furrowed brow spoke volumes. Hannibal ignored Wills bewilderment as he strode to the desk. inside a locked drawer he removed a wooden box Hannibal took the ornate chest and set it on a near by end table. opening the box Hannibal took out a glass vile containing translucent liquid. "hand out." Will, still unsure, complied. Hannibal poured the nameless lubricant into Wills palms "do it." Hannibal directed standing close enough to kiss. For the first time all night Will could not take his eyes off of Hannibals. could not stop questioning why he was doing this, could not stop himself from wondering how long Hannibal had found himself distracted by just such a fantasy. As he attempted not to calculate just how many personal and professional lines they where crossing Will slipped his hand under the thick waist band of his boxers. staggered at first, akwardly dragging his fist over the heated hardened flesh. it felt good but his shyness won out. "ignor me Will." Hannibal drawled. Will mumbled something through the gag. Hannibal removed it  
"easier said than done."  
"would you like assistance.  
"what did you have in mind."  
"something simple."  
"care to elaborate." Hannibal shrugged and wandered back to the deck reaching into a lower drawer. pulling out a second tie he returned to the space in front of Will  
"may i?"  
"couldnt hurt to try." Hannibal nodded replacing the gag and wrapping the silk around his eyes. tying it in a slip knot behind his head. Graham gave an indigent huff before squeezing his eyes shut under the blindfold and attempting to go about his task as if her were alone. for a few tense moments all Will could hear was the sound of moving skin and his own breath but he felt Hannibals thumbs under the waist of his boxers. the Dr. pulled them to Wills ankles with one firm tug. He gasped at the rush of cold air but continued his minstrations as directed. Will began to get lost in the waves of endorphins but he could still feel Hannibal moving around the room. he heard foot steps and the creeking of box hinges, the pop of a cork, the crinkling of an object he could not yet identify, the snapping of a latex glove, more foot steps, then breath on his neck. he was not scared but his hair stood up none the less. the unshakable, primordial response to being snuck up on. Hannibal ran something wet and cold between the cleft of Wills cheeks. Will gave a sound resembling a squeak Hannibal removed the gag again  
"what is that"  
"what do you think it is. uses your senses, make a deduction." Will smelled something. a crisp clean scent that cradled a soft forgotten part of his mind. buried deep inside his stored memory.  
"its a baby wipe."  
"very good."  
"i almost didnt recognize it."  
"i make my own it probably smells different than the conventional product.  
"more pure." this time Hannibal was the one to pause before reinserting the gag The Dr. said nothing but returned to his work. sliding two slick fingers between his cheeks. Wills body tensed on impulse  
"ah ah ah. you came here to unwind." Will heaved a sigh and endeavored to make his body realax. however counter intuitive that may be. the still playing aria reached a crescendo and Will turned his head towards the engulfing sound. Hannibal took the moments worth of distraction to slip inside of him. Will lifted himself up on the balls of his feet attempting to pull away. Hannibal let out a barely audible growl and tore the belt from his pocket throwing it around Wills neck pulling the prone man hard against the stairs. "i wont mince words with you Will. either you grant me your submission...or i will untie you and you may leave." the sentence was punctuated by the removal of the sodden gag. dictating a reply.  
"if i left could i come back."  
"what do you mean."  
"would you still be my psychiatrist."  
"only if you wanted me to be."  
"would we still be friends."  
"i will always be your friend." Will paused brow folded in thought  
"answer me." Hannibal cooed in Grahms ear pulling the make shift garrote tighter.  
"i dont want to leave."  
"then why fight it. why fight me." Will swallowed hard around the leather choker.  
'i...im..." he cleared his throat. "ill be good." he said with a shuddering nod  
"i know you will." Hannibal whispered pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to the side of Wills neck before loosening the belt but not removing it. with the gag returned to its home between Wills teeth the two men dance a waltz across Wills body, through his muscles and over his nerves. Hannibal worked him open with the steady precision of a surgeon. feeling something cold and hard Will screwed his courage to the sticking place and tired to hold still while Hannibal pushed the widest point of the plug past the breach of Wills body. his flesh accepting the remaining length with ease. a rolling moan pulling it self from his throat. Wills hand paused as he took in the new sensation. "did i say you could stop?" Hannibal asked with a punctuating spank. Will resumed his gratification with renewed abandon as every tightening and tensing of his body drew new feelings from his nerves. just as he was starting to acclimatize Hannibal pulled the belt tighter. Wills hand stalled and his breath came in fearful rolling spikes, an anxiety attack eminent. Hannibal put a grounding hand to Wills chest. "dont panic, im not going to kill you." he whispered flirtatiously in Wills ear. "in through the nose and roll your hips. Hannibal could feel Wills silent question it seemed like a strange instruction but as Will did it pulled even more sensation from his body. tugging pleasure from his spine with every roll. Hannibal tightened the garrote on Wills throat as the mans movements became short and his moans pitchy . Hannibal could smell the hormones secreting from Wills skin he knew he was nearing his edge. as the end seemed eminent Will stopped. a keening whine pushing through the cotton as his hand stilled. head shaking roughly from side to side.  
"i cant!" Will hummed thought the gag. Hannibals grip tightened again  
"yes, you can. i do not want you to stop untill you are spent do you understand me?" Will nodded quietly curling in on himself. "dont go inside. dont retreat into you mind Will." he shook his head, hands quivering knees bowing a chorus of 'icanticanticant' seeping through the gag. breath coming in short anxious swells Grahm continued his attempts "dont run from your body. stay here, right now, in this moment. with me." as the last words wrapped around his ears drums the mounting tension burst. Will came with a deep gravly moan as the first spurt of seed glazed his hand Hannibal loosened the belt and removed the blind fold in one fell swoop. launching Will even higher as his body flooded with oxygen and light. Wills breath came in heaves and a slight trail of drool began to soak through the handkerchief. panting, Hannibal untied him and guided him to the barren chaise lounge. removing the blindfold once he was seated.  
"well done. drink." Hannibal added holding a glass of water in his out stretched hand. Will removed the gag, setting the damp fabric on his thigh he drained the glass.  
"do you feel better?  
"yes, but..."  
"go one."  
"dose it need to end here?"  
"not if you dont want it to." Will was silent for a moment. "what do you want Will?"  
"more...you..." was his muttered reply. Hannibal nodded curtly and sat down in his usual arm chair. he said nothing but looked at Will with a depth of meaning that superseded language. in the well of his mind a pillar of smoke with the head of a stag and a voice like the devil called out to him.


	3. Grunts and Melody

"come to me Will." he strode over to the Hannibal like a man caught on meat hooks, unable to pull away without rending his own flesh. reaching Dr. Lecter he fell to his kness. Hannibal freed himself from his slacks and waited for Will to make the next move.  
"ive...ummm...ive never..." Hannibal put a finger to Wills lips. replacing his finger with his thumb he pressed gently on Wills lips until they parted. his tongue flicking out across the pad, lips closing around the digit, sucking slightly. deepening the eye contact Hannibal lay a hand aside Wills face pulling him forward by the jaw he pressed a kiss to Wills forehead before guiding his mouth down to the head of his phallus. from there Will continued the tango. mimicking the handfull of women hed been with. attempting to recreate the movements he remembered from past experience. with Hannibal now laying heavy on his tongue he pulled away with one last long dragging assuming his work to be done. Hannibal stopped him with a heavy hand to the back of his neck.  
"this inst the first time I've forced something down your throat Will. i know you can take it. " Will almost laughed but thought he might choke if he did. jaw still agape he took a deep breath through his nose and willed his body to relax for the second time that night. Hannibal passed the second by carding his fingers through Wills hair. silently easing worry from the melting body of his patient. Hannibal didnt make much noise but Will could feel the strain pulling under his skin. Hannibals perpetual attempts to contain his biochemistry. all the surgical and psychiatric knowledge in the world couldnt spare him the inebriating effects of his own biology. the human body came with a such a cornucopia of mental associations. he was simultaneously enraptured and reviled by and that made sex an exceedingly difficult bath for him to sink into. but sink he did, into the warm, hollow casam of Wills mouth. when teeth met pubic bone Hannibal let out a smile. with Grahm like dough in his hands he curled into Wills mouth at a slow thick pace. like trying to swim through honey. as he neared his release he coiled Wills curls in fists and tuged up hooking into Will with his eyes. "swallow." the willingness in Wills eyes was enough to make a grown man cry. in Hannibals case he came down Wills pliable throat with a near startled groan. his voice hopping over the crests of his orgasm. Will swallowed the ejaculate surprisingly well for someone without practice. Hannibal pulled him off by his hair. looking at Will. eyes large and dark, lips swollen and warm. Hannibal could all but hear the blood running under his skin. Yet his attention was caught by another sight. a dripping of glue like fluid rested at the corner of Wills mouth. innumerable ideas ran thorough Hannibals head and all of them went straight to his spine. Will still afixed by the scalp he took the willing participant in for a a deep, hungry, probing kiss. Hannibal was a conasuer of taste and this was one he hadnt encountered before. another mans; sure, but his own, now this was new. the taste of his seed mixed with the fading mint of Wills toothpaste. Hannibal got lost in the ambiance of Will Graham until he felt a stab at his lip. Hannibal pulled away copper now mixing with the taste of semen and spearmint  
"did you mean to bite me.?" was Hannibals playful reply.  
"yes." Will answered. Hannibal losed a smile unlike any Will had seen to date  
"hands and knees"Hannibal directed. pointing to the day bed.  
"what."  
"now." hanibal said. voice as level as ever. the shout was implied in the stab of his eyes. Will complied. Hannibal removed his vest and draped it over the arm of his chair. pulling his belt from his pocket once more, walking to one side then the other Hannibal decorated Wills back with a cross hairs of belt stripes and claw marks. Hannibal watched as the muscles stretched around the plug twitched with every blow of the belt. smiling as a string of pre dripped its way to the fabric below Will. setting the belt on a near by table Hannibal took the tie he had wrapped around Wills eyes and walked up next to Will "open" Will did thusly and Hannibal made quick work creating a makeshift bit and lead to wrap around Wills head. a gag and a harness in one. Wills breathing quickened with anticipation as Dr. Lecter pulled the plug from him. letting it drop to the floor with an unceremonious thunk. Will swallowed hard as the tacky sound of a rolling condom met his ears.  
"I'm compelled to confirm your consent." Hannibal stated resting his larg hands on Wills hips. breaking the submissive character he had assumed Will moved the gag long enough to enunciate  
"yes. you have it." before returning the gad and his palm to their original place  
"thank you." with this Hannibal pressed in easily but all at once none the less. Will gasped at the feeling. air splitting around the silken gag. Hannibal pressed on with his usual degree of gentility and control, ever dripping with restraint. Sinking into the feeling Will reached back to grab Hannibals hip, encouraging him, goading him on. Try as he might Dr. Lecter felt something scratching at the back of his mind. his life long companion. that feeling, that longing, that urge to conquer, to claim, to own, posses. that primal drive pushing predator to consume prey.  
"harder. more" Will pleaded through the silk. Hannibal could hold back the flood waters no longer. pulling Will up by the length of silk Hannibal pulled their bodies flush together as he drove up into his semi wailing patient.  
"oh, god." will groaned through near gritted teeth. "yes!...mmmhmplease...gnha." Wills hands groped around for any piece of his psychiatrist they could find. nails dragging for purchase. Will let out a hungry, impatient whine. "fuck! just take me Hannibal!" like flicking a switch in Dr. Lecter clenched Wills corated in his fist and sunk his teeth into the meet of Will shoulder, climaxing with a crackling groan. he did not release his hold until he tasted blood and smelled semen. shifting his weight Hannibal rolled them onto their sides. heads propped on the padded rest knees bent bodies still joined. Hannibal was coated in a thin veneer of sweat. he didnt care. Will was laying in a puddle of his own ejaculate. he didnt care. Hannibal held Will there, nose buried in his hair, hand resting on the pulsing metronome of Wills heart. noting a swath of goose bumps on Wills skin Hannibal untied the gag with a single smooth pull. dropping it to the floor he reached under the chaise longue groping around till flesh met fleece he pulled up a lush throw blanket and tossed it over them, more Will than himself. there they lay opera still dripping from the speakers. Hannibal slowly going soft and slipping from Will. pressed together on the lounge Hannibal could feel the tension seeping out of his patient and partner.  
"thank you Dr. Lecter." Will said with a laughing sigh.  
"no Will, thank you." Hannibal returned, with a kiss to wills temple "same time next week." Hannibal added, a laugh in his voice  
"if you'll have me." Will replied. his vulnerability barely masked.  
"Will...I would have you any way you let me."  
"is that a threat or a promise?" Will inquired. Hannibal said nothing but Will could feel the devilish curl of Dr. Lecters smile against his neck.


End file.
